Ecoute ton coeur
by Mzlle Mouche
Summary: Apres la mort de son jumeau, George croyait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se relever. Cependant, un an après, il la retrouve, celle qui pourra enfin redonner une raison à sa vie, Angelina.
1. Le départ de Fred

Son monde s'était arrêté. Autour de lui, tout le monde sautait, riait, acclamait leur sauveur. Très peu étaient agenouillés comme il l'était, se lamentant. Aucun ne ressentait autant de peine que lui. Il posa sa main sur le torse sans vie de Fred, et une larme chaude coula sur sa joue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-on lui enlever la personne la plus chère à ses yeux alors qu'elle n'avait même pas atteint sa majorité ? Comment réussirait-il sans lui ? Fred et George avaient toujours été comme les doigts de la main, impossibles à séparer. Or, c'était exactement ce que la mort avait réussi à faire. Les larmes redoublèrent, et il frappa son poing sur la table, sans se soucier des gouttes de sang qui apparaissaient. Puis, il posa la tête contre le corps de son jumeau et sombra dans l'inconscient.

A son réveil, la Grande Salle était presque vide. Les gens étaient sûrement rentrés célébrer le début de cette nouvelle ère. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, mais ne releva pas la tête.

« On rentre, » dit Ron d'une voix étouffée.

George secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Fred tout seul ici. Ron soupira, puis prit son frère dans ses bras.

« Il ne reviendra pas, tu sais, » chuchota-t-il entre ses larmes avant de s'éloigner.

George le regarda rejoindre sa famille regroupée dans un coin avant de soupirer. Il savait que Fred ne reviendrait pas, pour qui le prenait-il ? Il avait juste besoin d'être seul pendant un moment. Oui, seul. Il rentrerait à l'appartement, prendrait une bonne douche et réfléchirait ensuite. Il se releva difficilement, puis hésita. Devait-il laisser Fred aussi ? Son cœur criait que non, mais il dut avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas trimbaler un cadavre mort jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, que penseraient les gens ? Oh et puis, il s'en foutait, des gens. Qu'ils aillent raconter ce qu'ils voulaient ! Il passa ses bras sous ceux de Fred et commença à le soulever.

« Mauvaise idée, » l'interrompit une voix derrière.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Angelina Johnson, sa robe déchirée et sale, ses cheveux privés de leurs fines tresses habituelles. En temps normal, sa première réaction aurait été de lui dire gentiment de se mêler des ses propres affaires, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à répliquer, pas devant son état délabré et perdu. Il se contenta de relâcher Fred, et toute la détermination qui était montée en lui disparut tout d'un coup. Angelina s'avança et l'enlaça.

« Je suis là, » murmura-t-elle.

George se laissa aller dans cette tendresse féminine et ferma les yeux. Puis, main dans la main, ils transplanèrent pour le Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

><p>George se leva le lendemain après-midi avec la tête lourde et un poids au cœur. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en un flash. La mort de Fred, la victoire d'Harry, l'aide d'Angelina… Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la gratitude envers la jolie noire. Elle l'avait rassuré, nourri et même mis au lit, sans rien demander en retour. C'est donc avec le cœur un peu plus léger qu'il se doucha et s'habilla avant de répondre à l'appel du ventre en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Angelina s'y trouvait déjà, un pain au chocolat dans une main, le Daily Prophet dans l'autre.<p>

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son journal.

« J'ai connu des nuits meilleures… » répondit George en prenant un croissant.

Angelina dut ressentir l'amertume dans sa voix car elle releva la tête, blessée. George put voir des traces de larmes sur ses joues et s'en voulut.

« Désolé, » murmura-t-il.

« C'est rien, » dit Angela en essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa main. « C'est que tu sais, il ne va pas manquer qu'à toi. »

Voyant le silence de George, elle se releva et débarrassa la table en un coup de baguette.

« Bon, je ferais mieux de m'en aller… »

Un nouveau silence gratifia sa phrase. Soupirant, elle s'avança vers George, hésita, puis finalement décida contre lui faire un câlin. Elle ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Angelina ? » appela George alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

Elle se retourna, sourit légèrement et hocha la tête.

« Tu en avais besoin, » dit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la rue bien animée du Chemin de Traverse.

George l'observa partir avant de se retourner en soupirant vers l'appartement vidé de la présence d'un de ses occupants. Un peu de compagnie n'avait pas été désagréable en cette période de deuil…


	2. Un an après, jour pour jour

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Enfin, quel peut-être ? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, point barre. George soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. La cuisine du Terrier ressemblait à un endroit sortit d'un lieu fantôme. Pas l'ombre d'un seul sourire, ni d'un seul éclat de rire. Seuls les murmures de Ron en direction de Ginny pour la réconforter et les plaintes assez bruyantes de Molly se faisaient entendre. Cela faisait un an. Un an que Fred était tombé à la bataille de Poudlard, en même temps que Voldemort. Un an que sa vie s'était éteinte. Pour la première fois, George regretta d'avoir fermé le magasin. Au moins, il lui aurait donné autre chose à penser et aurait évité les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Mais continuer le magasin sans Fred n'aurait pas semblé correct, comme s'il trahissait son jumeau.

« Quelle réunion de famille… »

La voix fatiguée de son père le sortit de ses pensées et il prêta plus attention au petit monde rassemblé dans la cuisine. Ginny était en larmes, Harry lui tenait la main (sans-gêne, il fallait préciser) tandis que Ron essayait tant bien que mal à la réconforter. Percy et Bill avaient entamé une partie d'échecs, mais nul d'entre eux n'avait vraiment le cœur à jouer. Charlie n'avait pas pu effectuer le déplacement, et quant à Molly… En effet, quelle réunion de famille.

« Fred n'aurait pas voulu ça, » déclara finalement Ron au bout de 20 minutes de silence. Il se retourna vers George, cherchant de l'encouragement dans ses yeux mais reçut à la place un air neutre. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le reste de la famille. « Ce que Fred aurait voulu, c'est qu'on se rappelle de lui en pleurant de rire, pas de tristesse. »

« En effet, il n'a pas joué le clown toute sa vie pour rien. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers George, stupéfaits. C'était la première fois en une année qu'il avait fait une blague, aussi minime soit-elle. Les pleurs de Molly redoublèrent.

« Allez maman, rappelle-toi ! La fois il a poussé papa à transformer tous les gnomes en crapaud pour mieux s'en débarasser ! Le désordre que ça a fait ! »

Molly parvint à sourire légèrement de la remarque de son plus jeune fils, et essuya ses larmes.

« Le jour où Dumbledore m'envoya une lettre pour me dire que c'était la première fois dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard qu'un élève s'amusait à endormir les profs pour ne pas avoir cours. » continua-t-elle.

« Le coup du bonbon, avec Dudley, » ajouta Harry, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à se remémorer les différentes bêtises de Fred, de Fred et George, de Fred et Ron, au point où ils avaient tous retrouvé le sourire à la fin. Inspirée par l'ambiance qui n'avait jamais été aussi joyeuse depuis la mort de Fred, Ron se leva et annonça à tout le monde que l'un de ses collègues de Ministère lui avait généreusement donné des tickets pour aller assister au premier match de la saison, les Harpies de Holyhead contre les Flèches d'Appleby. Harry, Ginny et George se portèrent tout de suite volontaires pour y aller, et après un hibou envoyé à Hermione, ils eurent la confirmation que celle-ci les rejoindrait sur place. Le sourire aux lèvres, la petite troupe transplane jusqu'au stade, où ils furent acceuillis par des regards surpris et heureux.

« Ca fait du bien de vous voir tous souriants ! » s'écria Hermione avant de les saluer, s'attardant particulièrement sur Ron. « Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle à celui-ci.

« On a ouvert les yeux. »

Hermione lui lança un regard inquisiteur, mais comprit qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, enfin, pas pour l'instant. Alors qu'ils prenaient places dans les gradins, elle lança un regard complice à George.

« Devine qui joue pour les Harpies cette saison ! »

« Pas de devinette, s'il te plaît… » maugréa-t-il.

« Angelina ! » s'écria Hermione sans laisser paraître qu'elle avait entendu le commentaire de George. « Angelina Johnson, tu sais, celle qui- ! »

« Je sais parfaitement qui est Angelina, merci, » coupa George avec un petit sourire en coin. Ainsi, elle percé dans le Quidditch… Il avait toujours su qu'elle avait l'âme d'une grande joueuse, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Enfin, Fred l'avait toujours su, mais c'était la même chose, non ? Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, enfin non, un an tout court. Il l'avait cherché à son départ, mais elle s'était comme volatilisée. Il avait alors supposé qu'elle avait soit quitté l'Angleterre, soit quitté la vie tout court. Mais comme il n'avait vu aucune preuve de sa mort, il préférait se baser sur la première option.

« La voilà ! » s'écria Ginny en tirant le manche de son frère tout en pointant vers une forme qui venait de passer devant eux à balais. « Capitaine, waouh ! »

Le reste des Harpies firent leur apparition, ainsi que les Flèches, qui furent beaucoup hués par les Weasley. Angelina avait semblé les entendre et s'était retournée vers eux avec un air surpris, puis un petit sourire de remerciement. L'arbitre souffla, et le jeu commença.

Le Quidditch manquait à George presque autant que Fred. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas touché une batte, et voir un jeu professionnel lui faisait le plus grand bien. Au bout de 2h30 de match de haut niveau, l'attrapeur des Flèches eut raison de celui des Harpies, et le vif se retrouva dans sa main. Fier, il le brandit pour le montrer au public. Les Harpies avaient perdu de dix points. Ginny était dégoûtée et huait de toutes ses forces l'attrapeur des Flèches. Harry essaya de la faire taire en lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait quand même mérité sa victoire, ce qui lui valut une tape de sa petite amie. George rit légèrement, avant de se retourner vers l'équipe gagnante qui paradait dans les airs. Ces petites scènes quotidiennes mortes avec Fred lui manquaient, à lui et à tous les Weasley, et ça lui faisait plaisir de voir sa famille redevenir normale, ne serait-ce que le temps d'un après-midi.

« On va féliciter notre poursuiveuse préférée ? » demanda Ron.

Sa suggestion fut approuvée par le groupe et tous descendirent précipitemment des gradins, sauf George. Que disait-on à une personne après une année d'absence ? Salut, que deviens-tu ? Trop ringard. Ou tout simplement beau match. Oui, beau match, c'était parfait. Il accéléra légèrement le pas et rejoignit le groupe qui se frayait maintenant un chemin à travers les vestiaires, ignorant les réprimandes de joueuses pas trop contentes d'être dérangées dans leur espace privé.

« Magnifique ! » s'écrièrent Ron, Hermione et Ginny en même temps.

Angelina fit une grimace et leur rappela le score.

« On a perdu. »

« Pas grave ! C'était bien joué quand même ! » dit Harry.

Angelina lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de remarquer George caché juste derrière match.

« Beau – » commença celui-ci, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer, Angelina s'était jeté à son cou. « Match », termina-t-il alors qu'elle le lâchait.

« Merci ! » Elle prit un air plus grave. « Et - ? »

« Chuut, pas aujourd'hui ! Là, on en profite, pour la première fois. »

Elle lui lança un regard surpris mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Ouais, ça fait un an, » dit Ginny, comme si elle savait qu'Angelina brûlait d'envie de poser cette question. « Diiit, ça te dirait de venir fêter ça avec nous ? »

« Fêter ? » reprit-elle, surprise.

« Tu connais d'autres mots pour ça, toi ? » demanda George tristement. « Et puis, y a ton premier match aussi. Attends, c'est ton premier n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, on a une année à rattraper ! »

« C'est d'accord, » accepta-t-elle. « De toute façon, je crois que je n'avais pas le choix, pas vrai ? »

« Effectivement, » affirma Ron en la prenant par le bras.


	3. Triste folie

Dans un bar sorcier assez reculé de Londres, les Weasleys faisaient la fête. Ron semblait avoir bu un peu trop de whiskey pur feu et était à présent debout sur la table, chantant à tue tête les louanges de son défunt frère. Hermione essayait de le faire taire tant bien que mal mais, à bout de force, elle abandonna et l'observa d'un air exaspéré. Ginny, Harry, Bill et Percy, qui les avaient rejoints plus tard dans la soirée, s'amusaient avec d'anciens produits du magasin des jumeaux, au grand mécontentement des deux autres clients et du propriétaire.

« Rien de mieux qu'une bonne bièraubeurre inoffensive, » commenta George devant le spectacle délirant devant ses yeux.

Il s'était assis à une table à côté de celle que Ron massacrait, en face d'Angelina. Celle-ci observait la famille avec un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« J'avais peur que vous soyez un peu plus- »

« Solennels ? Tristes ? Pleureurs ? »

« Oui, » avoua-t-elle.

« Ce n'est qu'un soir, » soupira-t-il. « Demain, on se réveillera tous avec la mort de Fred si non à l'esprit, dans le cœur. Et ce poids la nous suivra toute la journée. A croire qu'il nous a maudi avant de partir, » ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Ca ne ressemble pas aux malédictions de Fred. Non, à mon avis, c'est vous qui ne le laissez pas partir. »

George fronça les sourcils. Qu'en savait-elle, de ce qu'ils ressentaient ? Angelina vit son changement d'attitude et s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Ron et Hermione ont l'air beaucoup plus proches, » observa-t-elle.

« Ils sont fiancés, » répondit George comme si de rien n'était.

Angelina lui lança un regard surpris et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Il en était temps ! »

« Il n'y a pas qu'eux qui ont changé. Et toi ? Joueuse professionnelle ! »

« Ca n'a pas été facile, » déclara-t-elle. « Quand je suis rentrée de ma formation en début d'année, j'ai cru vivre l'enfer. Pas un seul club n'avait répondu à mes lettres ! Et puis, un beau jour, j'ai lu dans le journal que les Harpies avait sélectionné une nouvelle poursuiveuse, moi ! Comme quoi… »

« Ta formation ? »

Angelina hocha la tête et but une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« Je suis partie aux Etats-Unis pendant un an pour me perfectionner. C'est une condition requise pour pouvoir jouer à un niveau professionnel. Et l'éloignement me convenait parfaitement, j'avais besoin non pas d'oublier mais de…quitter pendant un moment ce que j'ai pu connaître ici. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ça avant ? » demanda George, surpris.

« Je m'étais inscrite pour la formation juste après mon départ de Poudlard, mais je ne pouvais pas quitter l'Angleterre et laisser mes parents à la merci de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Alors j'ai pris des petits boulots, tels qu'assistante dans certains magasins sorciers. Et après, tu connais la suite… »

« La bataille de Poudlard, » termina George sombrement.

Angelina hocha la tête et but une autre gorgée. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir que tous deux pensaient à la mort de Fred, mais aussi ce qui s'était passé après. Un cri vint briser leur silence. Il s'agissait du barman qui, accompagnait des deux autres clients aux mines rageuses, hurlait sur Ginny, Percy et Bill, n'osant pas s'adresser à Harry, le Sauveur. Leur dernière farce avait rendu les trois mécontents aussi bleus que le ciel et, visiblement, ils n'appréciaient vraiment pas cette nouvelle couleur. Le barman en profita également pour crier à Ron qui s'exerçait maintenant aux claquettes de descendre vite fait de sa pauvre table en bois. Ron répliqua en hurlant plus fort que le barman, qui finit par voir rouge et décider de tous les jeter dehors. Fred soupira et se retourna vers Angelina, pliée en deux de rire.

« Demain, même heure, devant mon appart ? » lui proposa-t-il en se levant.

Elle redevint assez sérieuse pour hocher de la tête et le regarda s'éloigner avec sa famille avec un petit sourire. Cela lui avait fait du bien de le revoir souriant.


End file.
